


Behind the Scenes

by Twilit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to keep Time on Our Side srs bzns, no pr0n allowed, etc. And I have, technically. This is what happen, behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during Chapter 7 of Time on Our Side. Writer's block's a bitch, nothing for it but porn.

There are words for how drunk you are, but humanity has not yet formed them, as they have not yet discovered the constantly intoxicated Inebrunlons of Imbibia IV, a planet in the Drunk-as-All-Fuck Cluster.

You’ve seen Dave safely to his room and are now headed back to the master bedroom. Although really, it’s more accurate to say that you’re stumbling back to the bedroom. Half the time you’re slumped against the wall and feeling your way, trusting in the internal map of this mansion you’ve built up since childhood. Your vision swims and your breath tastes like wine. 

Falling against the door to open it, you barely manage to keep your feet under you as you find the right room.

“Kanaya? Are you here?” you manage. Your speech doesn’t seem slurred, but what do you know, you’re stumbling drunk. Drunk enough to miss the cloud of steam wafting from out of the ensuite. But you have enough of your faculties together to know that the water must be hot as hell to generate that much steam, even in a house this chilly. That, combined with the large quantities of brandy Kanaya had demolished, meant but one thing. Blurry reminiscence strikes you as you struggle out of your dress.

–-

It was a vacation to the French Riviera, your treat to Kanaya and yourself after having gotten the trolls settled on your recreated Earth. New IDs, new lives, futures ahead of them. You and John had done most of the paperwork and you’d financed the operation, but Kanaya had done a great deal of background research on the trolls’ new illusory appearances. They should now be able to present believable backstories and life details in case of questioning in any circumstance. Terezi and Aradia had promptly flounced off to university to begin their degrees and Karkat spirited Gamzee off to who knows where. And you spirited Kanaya off to France.

She loved it, of course. The high fashion and delicate cakes, the beautiful buildings and strong coffee. A whirlwind tour of the country now ended with relaxation time on the Côte d'Azur. Stretched out on beach blankets, sipping alcoholic drinks you’d never be allowed to have in the states, you bathed in the warmth and Kanaya drank in the sun. Shades were the order of the day, as Kanaya was radiant enough without the bright Mediterranean sun reflecting off her perfect skin. Languidly, you turned the pages of your book as the troll woman woke, stretched and turned over.

“Rose darling, your French sun is utterly delightful. I could do this for a period up to and including the entirety of the day without complaint.”

“Many do, love.” You closed the book and turned to regard her, only to start in surprise. “Erm, Kanaya? Not to put too fine a point on it, but you seem to be, well, excited.”

Kanaya followed your gaze down the length of her swimsuit-clad body and gave a soft, “Oh.” before scrambling for a spare towel and covering the protrusion in her lap.

“Is everything alright, Kanaya?”

“That was... that is to say... oh my word. I have not seen...that since my transformation. This is terribly embarrassing Rose I’m headed back to the room in case anyone looks the wrong way I shall see you there, good day.”

And with that verbal hemorrhage, the elegant troll rolled to her feet, gathered up her belongings and made her way back to the hotel, towel artfully draped over her forearm to provide an extra curtain of coverage. You paused for a moment, wondering what you should do. Kanaya was certainly entitled to her privacy, but on the other hand, she was exhibiting rather distressed behaviour. Also you were now terribly curious, but let’s pretend that wasn’t a prime motivating factor, hmm? It wasn’t long before you scrambled up yourself, taking your book and drink. Kanaya’s was left to melt in the heat.

Before long, you found yourself at the door to your shared room, hesitating before knocking. You resolved to and followed up with, “May I come in?”

“Of course you may Rose, don’t be silly.” came the returned call. “We both reside in this temporary domicile after all.”

Kanaya was on a bed, fully clothed again with her knees up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. A light silk skirt and a loose camisole replaced her previous one-piece and on the sidetable a case of make-up lay discarded. While trying to gather her thoughts, she’d apparently just given up and curled up. She looked so small, completely folded up like a piece of origami. You couldn’t help but go to her and hold her in a hug. “Oh Kanaya, what’s wrong?”

She gave a soft little laugh that sent a thrill through your body. “Oh, I don’t think anything is wrong. I am just confused as to why this is happening now.”

“Why, what’s happening, dear?”

Kanaya blushed, a lovely shade of green under her glow and it subtly changed the lighting of the room. She shook her head and buried her narrow face in the gap between her knees. You give her a reassuring rub and nudge with your forehead and wait.

Presently, she peeks out at you and bites her lip. “I appear to be, ah, extremely physically aroused at the moment. It’s not something I’ve experienced since dying.”

“Oh.” You blinked and try to process that. “Not at all?”

“Yes. No.” She blushed further but then seemed to catch on to your train of thought. “Not for want of trying Rose! I find you very beautiful and treasure you like nothing else in the world and heaven help anyone who says otherwise! But... physically... it seemed that there was nothing I could do about it.”

You nodded, many questions answering themselves. Your relationship with Kanaya, budding as it still was had always been a mostly cerebral thing. Oh, there were chaste, fluttering kisses, plenty of intimacy, but nothing overtly passionate, save perhaps Kanaya’s need to feed. It frustrated you sometimes, but that was what toys were for. And you certainly were not going to push the matter and risk offense. You treasured her far more than you could express and the though of losing her was enough to set your heart into panicked palpitations. You’d simply assumed Kanaya, being for all intents and purposes undead, could no longer process some biological functions. 

It appeared to be half right. “Any idea what brought this sudden experience on? Perhaps the masses of tanned, beautiful women spread out before you like a buffet?”

She twisted around in a panic and began, “Oh no Rose I assure you it was nothing remotely approaching those circumstances. You saw, I was... oh. You are having fun at my expense once again.”

A smirk cracked you lips. “Yes love. My apologies, I sought only to lighten the situation.”

You leaned in to brush a kiss against her lips in apology and immediately noticed two things. First, Kanaya burned with an unfamiliar heat, close to that outside. Images of kissing sun-baked flowers crossed your mind, and you reflexively breathed in her scent. It sounded for all the world like a gasp and you suppose it may well have been. Second, she really hadn’t been kidding when she said “extremely physically aroused.” The troll in your arms returned the kiss and deepened it, lithe tongue coming out to lick at your lips. When they parted, the heat of her was in your mouth and she was the best thing you’ve ever tasted. The pointed tip licks of her tongue explored your own and you let out a high gasp of surprise.

Kanaya jerked back upon hearing it and regarded you with huge eyes. Her breathing was heavy and her fingers fidgeted at your sides, as if uncertain if they were to hold you or strip you bare. “Wow.”

It became your turn to blush. “Wow indeed. I suspect this new found passion is in part based in exposure to the sunlight. You are glowing and radiating heat like a sheet of metal now. Perhaps the alco-”

“Rose, would you please do me a great favour and kiss me once more.” It’s not a request, especially not when she descends upon you again, and certainly not by the time she’s slipping a strap from your shoulder. For a relationship that appeared to the outside world to be based on snark and verbosity, your first real time with Kanaya revolved around her getting you to shut the hell up.

–-

When you’ve discarded the final piece of your ensemble and dragged yourself to the bathroom, your reminiscences have already begun to arouse you. It had been the fumbling lovemaking of teenagers, desperate for each others touch, taste. As terrible as it was in retrospect, it still brought a smile to your face, a fire to your gut. As they say, even when sex is bad, it’s still pretty good. It had been an uncertain foray into the world of bulges, nooks, clitorises and vaginas, but it had been gentle and feather light for all that.

This night was certainly not going to be as such. For one, you don’t think you could stay awake for the whole arduous process. And for another, you don’t have the patience. You want her now, and by the Noble Circle, you’ll have her. The wave of heat and humidity that you walk into doesn’t help, and you grope your way around in the fog. Passing the massive mirror on one wall, you notice your lips have been stripped of their usual black lipstick and dyed purple by the wine. You wonder in passing if Kanaya will like them. 

Finding the shower, you pull the door open and find Kanaya waiting for you, water dripping from her every elegant, angular curve. In the manner of those seriously inebriated, you focus on one droplet that drips from her chin, onto her chest and between her vestigial breasts. The steam mists your face, and yet down and down it zigs and zags, until it disappears in the moisture around her bulge. She smiles and beckons you closer. It’s unseemly how quickly you fold into her arms, relishing their warmth and the pounding heat of the water. You place your hands against her breasts, cupping them and rest your head between them. 

“Hello there, my beautiful little drunkie.”

“Not all of us can have constitutions that could drink a bar dry with no ill effects.”

“And such a shame that is.” She’s kissing the top of your head and you nuzzle into her chest, nipping lightly at the skin. An appreciative murmur rises from her and you give your handfuls a squeeze. She’s larger than you in this department, but not by much. You complement each other so well it aches. Well, to be fair, you ache for very different reasons and one is writhing slowly back and forth by your belly.

“Why did you leave us, as any of you trolls could have easily, could easily have oh mmm...” Long, delicate fingers trace their way up your back and scritch their way through your hair. It’s on the edge of being damp and retains a soft fluffiness in the back that her nails drift through. But oh, that stimulus is heavenly and you could fall asleep here.

“I cannot speak for the others, but for in my case, I do believe the reason should be quite obvious, Miss Lalonde.” There’s a twitch and a squirm around your midsection, and you lower a hand to wrap around her bulge. In response, it coils around your wrist all eager and slippery. Turns out, any manner of heat could trigger arousal in a rainbow drinker, including the simulated burn of alcohol. Brandy is quite effective in this. Kanaya’s breath is hot on your ear as she whispers down at you,

“And that reason, Rose, happens to be that I want you very much and would like to have you in this shower.” You smile at the overwrought proposition and then reach up to pull her down into a kiss. She tastes of the rich liquor and you must taste of the grape. Your tongues intertwine, and it’s not long before you get dizzy and lean into Kanaya for support. She welcomes you and easily supports your weight, arms holding you close and gentle claws tracing delicate patterns across your back, your ribs. You shudder at the silken touch. A soft nip on her lips and you break the kiss, sliding down her slick body. She tries to catch you, but you pry her hands off, making it clear that this is no drunken collapse. On your knees before her, her long, writhing bulge fills your vision, just concealing a nook from which jade fluid drips messily. 

You put your lips to the base of the bulge and let your tongue roll out and up into her nook. A shudder immediately claims the taller woman and her hand clutches the back of your head. Your hands rest on either on of her thighs and rub their way up. You sink your nails into her flesh as your tongue curls inside her and Kanaya’s gasps turn to moans. A soft suck at her flesh and two fingers of one hand enter her while the other gathers up her bulge. Her hips give an involuntary buck and she murmurs things you can’t hear. Fingering and stroking, you set your undead lover quivering and gasping your name.

This could go on forever. Normally, you’d love to tease her, bring her orgasm with fingers she would then call “too clever.” But gods, you’re impatient for her and _gods_ you’re wet. You roughly half-shaft the bulge and drive another finger into her before clumsily taking the writhing tip into your mouth. You’re not so drunk that you forget that if left to its own devices, the bulge would happily throatfuck you. Not the best thing for you while inebriated. Still, you suck lightly on it and roll your tongue around the salty length of it. Bobbing your head up and down on it in time with your fingers’ questing, you work Kanaya up. Her fingers tighten sharply in your hair and you ever so softly graze part of the bulge with your teeth in retribution. There’s no room for banter with your mouth full of alien genitalia, but your back-and-forth continues apace. 

The keening noise she’s making stokes the warmth between your legs, and you feel them start to wobble. At the same time, your head begins to swim from the job your giving her bulge and you have to pull it out. Resting your head against her thigh, you pant for breath and try to focus. You give the full length of her long, firm strokes to make up for the limited sensory exposure she got in your mouth. A half turn of your head places a kiss on her thigh, then a bite that elicits a hiss from her and a giggle from you. Letting go her bulge, you reach between your legs and let one finger slide between your pussy’s lips. Another finger enters Kanaya and you curled them all in unison. You barely get out a gasp before the troll makes it quite clear she has other plans for you.

It’s easy to forget, behind that fey exterior of elegance and class, that this is a woman whose preferred means of combat was leaping in and dismembering foes with a chainsaw. There is no delicacy, no precision with a chainsaw. It is a weapon of brutal strength and power. In one smooth motion she hauls you up from kneeling to clear off the floor and slams you back into a wall, cushioning your head with her hand. Your breath explodes out of you and your head spins. Instinctively you wrap your legs around her middle as her hands support you, one gripping your ass and one around your neck. She’s plenty strong to hold you there so you bring a hand dripping with green to your face and begin to lick the fingers clean before the pounding water can clean them. She tastes wonderful, not so much like green tea but like it should taste in a perfect world. Your lips wrap around each finger and your tongue laps at your palm as you regard her from behind heavily lidded eyes.

“Were you going to do something with me here?” You mock as you let your arm fall loose, in the boneless way of the far-too-drunk. The troll lets out a growling hiss and slowly lowers you until you can feel her bulge twitching at your entrance. The light flicks of its tip draw gasps from you until she covers your mouth with hers and thrust in.

Your world explodes into colour and light and indescribable pleasure as the hot length of her coil worms its way into you, slipping into your depths. She swallows your groan and your hands knot in her hair as her tongue plays with your own. Her hips rock into yours and your legs tighten around her as she fucks you, alien appendage twisting like the world’s best vibrator inside you. Your cry breaks the kiss and the hand at your neck pulls your head back.

“Teasing little drunk, ah!” Kanaya gasps past your jaw as she grinds into you once more. “Kindly do not play about when we both know, ah, what it is we are both in here for.”

Your answering cry wavers as her tongue licks up your throat and traces the outline of your ear. Hot water coats the both of you and the feel of her slick skin against you is hotter still. The sound of her pounding into you sets a beat to which your cries and moans are the counter. Still you can’t form words as her bulge warps and squirms inside you, touching every sensitive place, seemingly at once. Your eyes begin to lose focus and drift and all your can feel is the wonderful, pulsating warmth inside you. 

But she’s not done with you yet, and sharp nails in your backside and a yank at your hair bring you back, with an “Ah! Kanaya!”

“Yesss,” she hisses, tongue lolling out like a snake’s between two sharp fangs. “Speak my name some more, my delicious little drunk.”

“Kanaya, Kanaya, Kanaya,” you whisper, rising in volume with every rough thrust, every hot squirm within. “God please Kanaya, please.”

You’re reduced to a begging, pleasured shell and her gloating laugh ghosts over your breasts as you arch backwards, trying to thrust yourself down onto her bulge. The heat within you is turning into an ache that _has_ to be fulfilled and you find yourself rocking back into her.

“Please what, darling Rose?”

“Please, more, harder, Kanaya!” You manage as her mouth finds your breasts and you’re again reduced to moaning. Rough sucking and nips at them drive your head forward and you try to kiss the top of her head, her horns, anything you can reach. She takes a nipple between her teeth and flicks at it with that agile tongue and the quivering of your legs worsens. 

She slams you against the cool wall of the stall and grinds up against you, bulge going wild between your legs, inside you. Your eyes can’t focus any more, and its all you can do to hold on and lovingly cup her face as she pounds into you in earnest. Her lips work and her face contorts,

“Rose, Rose, darling, lovely Rose, I’m almost...”

“Cuh-cum for m-m-meee Kanaya. Fill me, pleeeaaase.”

You’re all but insensate as your lover tenses and pulls your head back again. Her bulge thickens inside you, rippling and pulsing, and your eyes widen from the sudden increased girth. Your ecstatic cry is matched by hers as you both cum, her genetic fluid pouring into you and dribbling out of your filled core. The last thing you remember before blacking out is Kanaya’s fangs sinking in to you and heat flooding your body. 

\--

Your dreams are deliciously dark and filled with the sound of purring. Familiar purring from a long and alabaster throat. Its taste is pleasant, but the feel of it beneath long pseudopods is divine. Perhaps even Noble.


End file.
